


Watermelons

by dirtyoatmeall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flustered Sawamura Daichi, Reader is Girl's team captain, Reader is the Ace, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyoatmeall/pseuds/dirtyoatmeall
Summary: f!Reader x DaichiReader is Captain of Karasuno girls team, they have a practice match against the boys after they watch you dominate the court.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Watermelons

The lights from above shone brightly onto the court below. Sweat trickled down your neck as you took a deep breath, shifting your feet as you watched your opponent on the other side of the court. You took a step back as you watched them serve. The ball eclipsed the lights, providing momentary shade, the call of your teammates rang out and you sprung into action. After the decoys were on their way down you jumped, bringing your arm back, waiting for the ball to come to you. Once it was in the perfect position you brought your arm down with all your might, and the ball broke through the wall of blockers, hitting the court with a deafening sound. Your feet hit the court after what seemed an eternity in air. You exhaled, faintly registering the referee calling the game, the cheers around you muffled until you felt the first weight of a teammate in slow motion, followed by more, snapping you out of the daze you were in. Everything came to you all at once, the cheers, the weight of your team tackling you, and you laughed, cheering with them.

In the bleachers above the court, 12 pairs of eyes were on you and your team. “Wow” Hinata breathed, eyes wide in awe. Yamaguchi nodded with the decoy, “That’s our girl's team!?” Suga laughed at the first years surprise, “Yep, (Y/N) sure is a force to be reckoned with, isn’t that right Daichi?” the setter elbowed the captain next to him, who flushed and nodded silently. Daichi watched you as you ruffled the hair of your libero, laughing brightly at something they said. You wiped your forehead and took a long drink from your water bottle, and something about it made the flush on his face darken, causing Suga to laugh again. Daichi rolled his eyes about to retort when Hinata spoke up. “I wanna play them! I wanna beat her!” He had a sparkle of determination in his eyes that made Coach Ukai. “I’m sure that’s something we could arrange, not like we’d have to go far.” That spurred Hinata on more, who started discussing strategies with Kageyama. Nishinoya and Tanaka were excited at the prospect of half a court of women, and Asahi was slightly freaking out at the notion of going against the other ace. Ukai went to talk to Takedea and Daichi continued to watch you as you walked off the court with your team before turning to yell at the freak duo for fighting.

2 weeks later-

“Ki-yo-ko-chan!” You exclaimed as you slid into your desk, which was next to the manager. She smiled and turned to you, “Yes, (Y/N)-san?” You pouted at the honorific before remembering what you were going to say. “Oh! I heard that we’re playing you guys in a practice match!” Kiyoko nodded in confirmation as you continued, “What I want to know, is why your snack of a captain didn’t come and ask me about it? I had to hear about from coach of all people!” You whined, pouting playfully as you rested your chin in the palm of your hand. Kiyoko giggled at the description of their captain, “Unfortunately I can’t answer that, but I do know everyone is excited for the match, especially our first years. We all watched you match a few weeks ago, you did great out there.” You smiled, flushing slightly at the compliment. “Well thank you Kiyoko-chan, we’re excited too.” Before you could continue, the teacher called for class to begin.

The sound of volleyballs hitting the floor and yells of teammates filled your ears as you practised serves. It was the day of the match, the boys would be here any minute. You grinned as your serve hit the court, the sting from your palm hitting the ball comforting. Right as you slammed down another spike serve the doors to the gym opened.

The boys shuffled in, Coach Ukai going to talk to your coach. The rest of your team stopped practising, putting the balls away and coming to line up parallel to the other team. You took a quick drink from your water bottle and came into line, standing in front of Daichi. The two of you stepped forward to shake hands, you smirked up at the captain, squeezing his hand slightly. “I’ve been looking forward to playing against you, Daichi-san.” He flushed slightly and cleared his throat, nodding. “We are happy to be here.”

The two of you returned to the line, and you noticed Sugawara elbowing Daichi and saying something while smiling, causing the captain to flush a darker color. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the short orange-haired decoy practically vibrating next to his setter, who looked 3 seconds away from murder. You huffed a laugh as you watched them bicker. The two teams bowed and went to their respective sides of the court.

The game was heated and seemed to go on forever and went by too fast at the same time. Hinata and Kageyama’s quick kept your defence on its toes, but you made up for it with your wall penetrating spikes, which you could tell were getting on the tall blocker’s nerves. Your arms were red from receiving Asahi and Daichi’s spikes, and your elbow was aching from when you dived for Yamaguchi’s serve when your Libero was too far away. Sweat was beading on your forehead, but the grin was never wiped off your face. You had seen the quick before when you watched games, but seeing it while on the court was an entirely different thing. The first time they used it you outright laughed.

The game went on for 3 sets, one team not letting the other get too far ahead. The ending score was 32-34. Both teams were visibly exhausted, sweating and panting whenever there was a moment of break. The boys won, Hinata and Kageyama scoring the final point. When everyone went to shake hands you congratulated Daichi, “Game well won captain, though I doubt the girls are gonna want to practice tomorrow, this was the longest game we’ve played in.” Daichi’s grin matched yours, “You guys were great out there, your spikes are insane! You’re always welcome to practice with us if they’re resistant, I’m sure we’ll have a few tardy players tomorrow.” Suga spoke up from next to him, “Or, Daichi would be happy to do a more personal practice with you.” You laughed loudly as the setter wiggled his eyebrows, Daichi flushing and scolding him.

After both teams finished up, it was dark outside. You were walking home with the other third years. You walked next to Daichi, laughing at the jests from Suga, who was a lot more mischievous than you thought. “So, (Y/N), can you crush a watermelon between those thighs? I think Daichi’s come close, right?” You snickered as you turned your attention to the other captain, who looked ready to duct tape Suga’s mouth.

“Actually, I haven’t tried, maybe that could be a date idea Daichi-san?” He flushed at your words, and Sugawara laughed, glad to have someone to match his energy. Before you broke off from the group you plucked Daichi’s phone from his hand, punching in your number before giving it back to him. “Text me with a good time, I’ll pick up the watermelons, my neighbor grows them.” You winked and waved goodbye to the other third years, hearing their laughs and jests to the captain fade into the night as you continued your walk home. A short while later you got a text.

From: Unknown

How about next Saturday at 3? I’ll pick you up, all you need is the watermelons.


End file.
